Bjorn Magnusson
Bjorn Magnusson ''(Biyon Magunason ビヨンマグナソン) is a 15 year old mage of arguably the strongest guild in Fiore, Koma Inu. Although not as strong as his other guild mates, Bjorn is well known for his intelligence and energetic attitude. Bjorn has hopes to become a powerful mage, and maybe even one day become an S-Class mage. However, his first priority is to open up a pet clinic and animal sanctuary in the name of his guild. Appearance Bjorn is a young man with a particularly sunny disposition, matched by his equally sun-like appearance, with fair skin, blonde hair and cool blue eyes. His eyes are one of his more subtle features, rarely being noted but yet still somewhat memorizing. The almond shape of his eyes matched with the cool blue color are strikingly beautiful. His piercing, long eye lashes only add to the overall attractiveness of this feature. One of Bjorn's more noted attributes is his bright, silky hair. His hair has a natural crease that is shifted slightly to his left. Golden bangs cover his face that he is forced to constantly push away. Bjorn is of a slightly muscular stature, with a tall height to boost. His features include clear, fair skin and angular features that have developed well over the years. His small nose and wide smile only add to his sunny appearance. Bjorn has somewhat of a relaxed posture, suitable for his thin figure. Besides his black guild mark, Bjorn sports a small tattoo of a bird wing on his upper left arm. Bjorn is commonly seen wearing a white t-shirt with a red hoodie over it, in which he rolls up the sleeves. He also adorns black jeans with high tops. When in his home, or in a relaxed setting such as the guild hall, it is not uncommon for Bjorn to be seen in his pajamas, consisting of a white shirt and plaid pajama pants. Bjorn's style of clothing is noted to be much more relaxed. Personality Bjorn is known throughout the guild for his outgoing and energetic personality. However, Bjorn has a certain hate for most humans. Bjorn has states that this is mostly due to the excessive bullying he got in school, as well as the numerous times he has encountered mans inhumanity toward animals. These feelings arent spread toward his guild mates. In fact, the residents of Koma Inu are some of the only people Bjorn likes. Sometimes, Bjorn's personality can lead to spastic actions that annoy his guild mates. Bjorn realizes this and does his best to correct it. Unfortunately that doesn't always work. Nonetheless, Bjorn is nothing short of a caring person who has grown to respect all life around him. This is quite possibly what lead him to think of opening a pet clinic/animal sanctuary in the name of Koma Inu. History Bjorn was born and raised on a small farm outside of Onibus town. His family, made up of his mom and him, lived in a large Victorian looking house that was settled on a few acres of land. Bjorn's excessive knowledge and love for animals stemmed from him living on this farm, as his family owned many cows, horses, goats and more. Around the age of 14, Bjorn heard of a guild that had formed in Onibus Town. This guild turned out to be Koma Inu. Although well known, Bjorn didn't hear about it until some of the students at his school were talking about it. After an excessive chain of bullying and teasing by fellow classmates, Bjorn decided to leave the school and his mothers farm to join this famous guild. When Bjorn joined Koma Inu, he learned the magic, Animal Transformation. He quickly mastered this magic due to his already abundant knowledge of animal species. Synopsis Magic and Abilities = Animal Transformation [[Animal Transformation|'Animal Transformation']]' '(動物の変容, Dōbutsu no hen'yō): ''Bjorn uses a caster magic known as Animal Transformation. This magic allows Bjorn to transform himself and others into any animal species he can conjure to his imagination.He manifested this magic out of his love for animals and has learned to use it to enhance his abilities for battle. Its been noted that this magic is incredibly easy to Unison Raid with, due to the fact that Bjorn can still use his old magic in his new form. Bjorn has created a specific fighting style in which he combines the offensive abilities of his other Magic and the flexibility of his Animal Transformation magic to catch his opponents off guard as well as counter almost any attack. Bjorn has also noted that this magic also allows him to enhance the abilities of his guild mates, maybe turning a physically weak mage into that of a physically strong animal. Even when a person is transformed, they can still talk and are able to vocally communicate with their partners, allowing for this magic to be excellent for reconnaissance and information gathering. Trivia * The name Bjorn Magnusson is based off of Icelandic naming. * Bjorn is related to the personal life of the author, such as being born on a farm. * Bjorns favorite place in Koma Inu is the library * Bjorns stats are as follows: